


Let's Go To The Mall

by qq5 (QQI25)



Series: Peter is a Good Boy (so is Wade) [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: CGLRE, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Regression, cgl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/qq5
Summary: they go shopping (not at a mall).





	Let's Go To The Mall

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from some song from some show my sisters watch!
> 
> the itsy bitsy i love you book is a real book!!!

"Where we going?" Peter's sitting in the front seat, kicking his legs as he scans the surroundings. 

"We are going to Target," Wade replies, glancing at Peter out of the corner of his eye. He sees Peter light up and clap his hands together. 

"Ooh yay!" 

"Yeah. You remember what we're gonna buy?"

"Mmhmm! We gonna buy a jacket for you an' one for me an' pants an' silly string an' arts and crafs!" 

When they get there, Wade grabs a basket and Peter latches onto his free arm. In the clothing section, they grab two red, sleeveless hoodies, a tight-fitting, long-sleeve, blue jumpsuit, and a black one. They then go to the toys section where there's silly string. There isn't white silly string, go figure, but Petey says rainbow spider webs have gotta be even better, so multiple canisters of silly string in various colours it is. 

"What else we buying?" 

"Well, I was thinkin' maybe we could carve or paint a pumpkin. We could also buy a colouring book, some stamps, some stickers, some books, some toys. How's that sound, baby?"

"Mmm!" Peter replies with much enthusiasm. "Daddy, you know we can - I think we maybe buy toy spiders too." 

"Yeah? You think?" Wade looks at Peter, who nods his head vigorously. "Toy spiders it is. And what about the pumpkin? What do _you_ wanna do?"

"I want draw on it." Wade nods in response and they go to the crafts area first. 

The crafts area has an abundant supply of stamps and stickers, Wade soon finds out. They also have pipe cleaners and googly eyes and styrofoam balls, all of which Peter makes grabby hands and puppy-dog eyes at. He tells Wade very firmly that he "seen it before and they make spiders", and spiders are his "very very favwite". They're added to the basket. As for the stamps and stickers, they buy quite a few Halloween and spider-themed ones, plus some any-occasion ones. 

The books section is next. Peter pulls him to some of the books that catch his eye and they get added to the basket. There's an adorable spider one that Peter somehow doesn't catch and Wade secretly adds it to the basket as well. None of the colouring books really captivate Peter, so Wade makes a mental note to look online later for one, maybe a spider-themed one if those exist. 

They go back to the toy section for those tiny, plastic, black spiders that Peter's looking for and take two bags of them. Those don't go in the basket; Peter switches to holding Wade's hand instead of arm so he can clutch them tightly in his other hand. They sadly (and expectedly) don't have any spider stuffies there and Wade makes another mental note, this time to look online for spider stuffies. 

After having paid for everything (and put it in a reusable bag Wade brought himself because saving the environment is everything), they head home, where they take everything out of the bag. The clothes get their tags cut off and put on the floor in front of the washer. The stamps and stickers get placed in their respective bins in the Craft Corner. The books are stacked in their library, with the exception of _Itsy Bitsy I Love You_ , which Wade sneaks over to the bedroom so he can unveil it tonight, when they read it as their Bedtime Book. Wade starts off watching his guy scribbling and doodling something, but then it looks too complicated, and he opts for making them lunch instead. 

"Hey Li'l Guy, you ready to eat yet?" He crouches in front of the table Peter's at so he's eye level with him. Not that it matters anyway, seeing as he's too enraptured with whatever it is he's doing. It looks like blueprints. 

"Mm-hmm," Peter exclaims without looking up. "My tummy's hungry for some PBJ!" And PB&J it is. 

The rest of the day is pretty uneventful. Wade looks online for spider-themed colouring books and stuffies, and Peter points at ones he likes. They make half-assed plans for where to put what. And then bedtime rolls around. 

Peter's all yawns and slow, shuffling feet as Wade brushes his teeth and gets him in his pajamas and then in the bed. He reaches down and picks up _Itsy Bitsy I Love You_ and presents it in front of Peter, whose eyes widen. 

"Daddy, did you buy this today?"

"I sure did, baby."

"Whoa. I didn't even saw you do it. I didn't even saw the book!" Wade chuckles fondly and starts reading to Peter. When the book's done, Peter squeals, claps his hands, and pulls Wade toward him in a fierce hug. 

"Itsy bitsy I love _you_ , Daddy! But now I tired, so we gotta le's sleeps. Le's sleeps 'cause I'm tired but first you have to come under the blanket and then you have to hold me and _then_ I will be able to sleep." 

"Well actually, first I gotta put this book away, then I'll get under the blanket, and _then_ I'll hold you," Wade quips with a smirk. 

"Are you being mean to me?" Peter stares at Wade piercingly with an intense gaze and slight pout. 

"No, I - No, Baby Boy, of course not," Wade says, startled by the sudden shift in mood. "I was just joking. I'm sorry." Peter breaks out into a smile and giggles. 

"I just kidding, Daddy. I just kidding too. Go put it away. I waiting for you when you come back. I waiting right here." Peter sends Wade off with a kiss on his forehead and a gentle pat/push on the back to get him to go put it away. 

Wade's back in no time, and he _does_ get under the blanket and hold Peter. Peter squirms around 'til he's more comfortable, and then sighs happily. 

"G'night, Daddy." 

"G'night, Baby."

**Author's Note:**

> it's been 5ever bc things but I'm gna (hopefully) spam y'all w a ton of halloween stuff.  
> also apologies!! this is rough and list-y w lots of transitions but oh well


End file.
